metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Olga Gurlukovich
}} was the daughter of Sergei Gurlukovich, and a member of his private army, the Gurlukovich Mercenaries. She took command of her father's unit after his death. She was then forced into joining the Patriots, after they stole her daughter Sunny Gurlukovich. She worked as their agent, playing an important role in the Big Shell Incident of 2009. Biography Olga led her father's mercenaries when they captured the transport ship Discovery in his attempt to seize Metal Gear RAY in 2007. Sergei's intention at the time was to use RAY as a super weapon with which to re-establish Russia as a major world power. She boarded the ship with the help of Revolver Ocelot. After the ship was secured, Sergei ordered Olga off the ship (out of concern for her unborn child), but she refused, stating that she belonged there with the unit. Sergei reminded her that she was three months pregnant but she still refused to leave and waved away a helicopter that was sent to pick her up. She was then confronted by Solid Snake (Although he hesitated because he thought she might have been MerylMetal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001) Snake: Freeze! // Snake takes aim with the Beretta and moves towards Olga. (He is unwilling to shoot because of the resemblance to Meryl and the desire to know her identity.)). He told her to toss her gun overboard. However, after the storm unexpectedly stopped, she decided to attack Snake by firing a round from her Spetsnaz Ballistic Knife and then tossing it at Snake (both of which he effortlessly dodged), causing him to realize that she may be connected to Spetsnaz. She remarked that she was impressed with Snake, as no one had ever dodged that attack of hers before, although she remarked that he wouldn't get lucky twice either. While fighting Snake, she then explained to Snake that she grew up on the battlefield, and she owed her life to the unit. He subdued her with a tranquilizer, and continued on his mission of surveying the Discovery, but later rescued her after Ocelot had killed Sergei and critically damaged the ship. However, Olga believed Snake had murdered her father, and because of this wanted revenge against him. She also bore a grudge against Revolver Ocelot because she thought he abandoned her father (not realizing his true role in her father's death). After this, Olga took command of her father's forces and became a renegade, joining a branch of the Russian Mafia, which was in reality controlled by the Patriots. When she was about to go into labor, she went to a hospital, although she didn't realize until afterwards that the hospital was actually run by the Patriots. After she gave birth, her child was taken hostage, and used as a means by which to force Olga into serving the Patriots. Olga and her Gurlukovich Mercenaries joined the Sons of Liberty, who captured the Big Shell, and held President Johnson hostage. Olga was in fact working against her own men as an agent of the Patriots, albeit reluctantly. Her mission was to ensure the success of Raiden, a test subject of the S3 Plan. To do so she used two different methods to disguise herself so as to accomplish her mission. She disguised herself as a Cyborg Ninja, just as Gray Fox had done for Snake during the Shadow Moses Incident, and she identified herself as Mr. X during Codec calls to Raiden (Olga originally identified herself as Deepthroat until Raiden asked if she was Gray Fox). Around the same time that Raiden was trying to help Emma Emmerich cross over to Strut B, Olga (presumably in Cyborg Ninja form) encountered and fought against Solid Snake. However, she later relented on her desires of avenging her father after she learned the truth from Snake about how her father was killed, as well as his involvement in getting her off the doomed tanker. They later decided to team up to help stop Arsenal Gear. However, in order to do that, Snake and Olga (in her Cyborg Ninja disguise) have to feign betrayal to Raiden and "capture and deliver" him to the Sons of Liberty in order to lessen security onboard Arsenal Gear. After Raiden was held aboard Arsenal Gear, Olga revealed herself to him, setting him free, and telling him of the S3 Plan. Raiden, with the help of Solid Snake, escaped and was confronted by Solidus Snake. At this point, Olga revealed her true identity to all, including Solidus, determined to help Raiden, since his death would mean the murder of her child by the Patriots. Furious by Olga's double cross (which she herself despised, as most of the unit that she was forced by the Patriots to kill just to keep Raiden and ultimately, her child alive were not only friends, but family members as well), Solidus easily overpowered Olga with his tentacles and readied his FN P90. Knowing that her end was imminent, Olga pleaded with Raiden that he must live for her child's sake before Solidus killed her. Trivia *Olga's dogtags gave her D.O.B. as September, 23, 19XX, and her blood type as A. *The name "Mr. X" is a commonly used pseudonym for someone whose name is secret or unknown. *When Mr. X met Raiden after the latter had killed Fatman, she stated that she was "neither enemy nor friend." This was first said by Gray Fox during the Shadow Moses Incident, and later said by Drebin during Liquids insurection both meeting Solid Snake. She also calls herself "Deepthroat" before chaging it to "Mr. X." Gray Fox also went under this name. *Although identified as a Cyborg Ninja, she was technically not a cyborg as she never had any cybernetic parts permanently attached to her body. *It was Olga who gave Raiden (via Solid Snake) his trademark H.F. Blade towards the end of the Big Shell Incident. During Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, however, Raiden's sword bore some differences including the blade's color, the handle, and a missing hilt. *Olga's daughter, Sunny, possessed a photograph of her mother aboard the Nomad, fixed on the wall behind the stove. *During the Tanker Incident, Olga carried a USP, which was an American-made gun, which shocked Snake.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001) Snake walks up to Olga and acquires the USP pistol lying by her side. There is no ammo left. Snake raises his eyebrows at the fact that Olga’s preferred sidearm is an American gun. Alternative history During the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan, Olga's father took her there while he fought the Mujahideen. During the war, she learned a wide range of military and survival skills.Metal Gear Solid 2 Official Comic Book, IDW Publishing (2006). Behind the scenes *Meryl Silverburgh and Olga have the same Japanese voice actress (Kyoko Terase). Additionally, Meryl's in-game character model in Substance and The Twin Snakes is, aside from hair and clothing, identical to Olga's. This is even mentioned by Johnny Sasaki while on the toilet (when the player is supposed to be listening in on Ocelot and Solidus Snake's conversation) in Metal Gear Solid 2, saying that Olga reminds him of Meryl. *According to the script for Metal Gear Solid 2, the reason why President Johnson grabbed Raiden's crotch upon first meeting him was because he mistook him for Olga, who he assumed had been sent by the Patriots to kill him. See also * Sunny Gurlukovich * Sergei Gurlukovich Notes & references Gurlukovich, Olga Gurlukovich, Olga Gurlukovich, Olga